


Hope and Home

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [86]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Exegol, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Force Tree, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: During the battle of Exegol, Rey finds hope amongst the darkness
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Hope and Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/22/20 prompt: There is nothing more terrifying than the absoluteness of one who believes he’s right.

She remembers being flat on her back, drained, terrified, _hopeless_.

There was nothing more terrifying than being in Palpatine’s presence, his body mottled and decayed, lightening springing from his fingertips, as he sought to destroy her friends and her family.

Despite her fear, something called on her to reach out and somewhere amongst the voices of the Jedi, there was also a bright flame of light, something warm, something golden, filling her soul and giving her hope until she could rise upon her own feet.

The presence, that bright flame of light, was familiar and comforting, and it was of the Force.

But it wasn’t of the Jedi.

She had almost forgotten it though till months later when she was standing before a powerful, magnificent tree, its presence the same she had felt before, its tendrils intertwining with the man who had brought her here, who had brought her home.


End file.
